The 100 Character Profiles
by ThaliaGrace318
Summary: Meet the members of The 100, as seen in my story "The 100 Arrival Day". Take a close look at their personality, history, etc. From Bellamy's rival/co-leader, Thalia Grace, to the Vice Chancellor's daughter, Emily Kane, and other both seen and unseen, even a few grounders.
1. Thalia Grace

_These are character profiles for the characters I made for my own version of the pilot episode of The 100. If the characters seem similar to characters from other shows or book then yes they are probably based off of those characters. I got names and physical descriptions of some character from other things that I read, but the make up of my new characters, how they develop in the story, is something that I am creating myself. _

_But hey, it's fanfiction. I can write what I want and you'll still enjoy the story anyway. Read my story "The 100 Arrival Day" to know what the hell these profiles are about. Let me know what you think of the characters and if you think I should keep using them as I write more of the story._

_All reviews and comments are welcome._

.

* * *

><p>Character Profile: Thalia Grace<p>

_"It's a whole new game"_

_._

Title/Alias/Nickname: The Queen

Age: 17 (almost 18)

Family: Anthea Grace (mother)

.

Physical Description:

Thalia has noticeably bright 'electric' blue eyes, short spiky black hair, freckles across her nose, and is fit and built like a runner. She wears a beaded bracelet on her wrist given to her by Clarke when they were children.

.

Occupation: Co-leader of The 100, Hunter/Archer, General in wartime

Weapon of Choice: Spear, Bow & Arrow, Knife

.

Personality:

Thalia is very controlled; she likes to know everything she can about her environment and the people around her and is very intuitive. Thalia chooses the people she keeps close to her based on how they can be useful, and only has a handful of people that she would genuinely call friends. She has very strong loyalty and protective instinct towards the people she genuinely does care about, and also craves the connections she lost when she was confined, such as to her mother and her friends.

Thalia looks out for her own interests for the most part, and at times she can be manipulative to get people to do what she wants. She earned the loyalty of others by finding ways of getting people what they need or want, and also by demonstrating that she does not turn her back on those who are on her side. Thalia does not allow her personal feelings about someone to influence her actions, but instead makes decisions based on a vantage point of strategy over emotion – when Thalia does act based on her emotions she has a hot temper and can be violent. She is able to work with people she greatly dislikes if it will help to accomplish her goals or get what she needs. She tries to avoid starting an open conflict, but will willingly fight when she believes it is necessary.

Although she possesses strong leadership qualities, she takes up a leadership role more as a means of getting things done than out of any real desire to be in charge. As a leader, Thalia is very assertive, upfront and direct about her stance on an issue and what she wants, though she has also been shown to be patient, waiting to see how others react to a situation before deciding how to handle it. She is comfortable giving orders and good at getting things done.

Thalia shows some contradictory traits as she can be controlling, and dismissive of people who she feel have no practical use, yet she adamantly refused to view people as expendable despite having been viewed as such for most of her life. Thalia is a brave and strong girl, dealing with her illness and imprisonment from childhood, both of which forced her to face harsh realities of death and loss from an early age. At times she can also be stubborn and prideful, as she deals with the hardships faced, as well as the possibility of her own death as she is still dealing with traces of her illness and limited medical resources. She is shown to be very determined, though she feels anger at her own fears, limitations and weaknesses.

.

History:

On The Ark: Thalia's father was killed when she was a year old. She was raised by her mother, Anthea Grace, on Factory Station. Thalia had a weak immune system as a child, which caused her to spend a lot of her time in hospital. She met Clarke through the dark time she went through and also grew close to Clarke's mother, Dr. Griffin, who saved her life despite many peoples' belief that she wouldn't get better. Thalia was permanently released from the hospital when she was 7, and spent most of her childhood in the company of her best friends, Luke and Annabeth.

She was arrested when she was 9 years old and put in the Sky-Box to wait for a review when she turned 18. Within the Sky-Box, Thalia quickly developed an interest in learning everything that she could about her fellow prisoners as a means of survival. As she grew older she developed her own underground network within the Sky-Box, including a few guards, primarily her friend Luke who became a guard to be closer to her. Thalia also learned a few skills from the various cell mates that she has had over the years. Clarke became her cell mate roughly a year before The 100 were sent to the ground.

On Earth: Thalia challenges Bellamy's leadership of The 100 from Day 1, thinking that his way of doing things would endanger people and prevent the Ark from coming down (Thalia did not really care about the Ark as a whole, but there are still people on the station that she wants to see again). She employs one of her fellow prisoners to spy on Bellamy and inform her of any move that he is making, the first being Bellamy trying to take Wells' wristband. By the end of Day 1 on Earth, the camp is split in two, divided between the two leaders…

Prison Record: It is as yet unknown what Thalia was arrested for

.

Skills & Strengths:

Strategic and intelligent, Thalia is able to exploit almost any situation to her advantage. She is also able to form alliances with people with needed skills. As a means of survival she developed greater strategic skills and foresight, always planning ahead. She also displays good military, organizational, and leadership skills.

Thalia is exceptionally good at reading people.

Thalia is competent with her bow and arrows, spear or her hunting knives.

.

Trivia:

Because she was confined at such an early age, Thalia received basic schooling while in prison but was not formally taught any specialized skills, which is one reason why she gets close to people who have useful skills.

Thalia has a fear of heights (acrophobia) and deep water.

Thalia's spear is made from the blade of a grounder's knife that Annabeth found and gave to her on Day 2.

It is hinted that her mother may have been somewhat unstable.

Thalia's birthday is December 22nd

Thalia does not genuinely want to be a leader, though she is good at it.

Thalia's objectives in becoming a leader are taking care of her friends and ensuring that the few people on the Ark that she does care about make it to the ground.

She has been described as unsettling or disconcerting by some people.

Her nickname, The Queen, is a reference to Bellamy being called The King.

Thalia learned sign language from a cell mate she had before Clarke.

.

Relationships:

Bellamy Blake & Thalia Grace

_"__Those two will either end up the best of friends…or try to kill each other."_

When it comes to being leaders Thalia and Bellamy may be each other's better halves; Bellamy is impulsive, acting on emotion, his first instinct is usually confrontation whereas Thalia uses logic and intuition to guide her actions and plans out the moves that she makes ahead of time. Not that either of them will admit it, but these two have a lot in common. They can both be aggressive and have difficulties expressing their softer sides. They are both stubborn, prideful and assertive and they are also shown to be very determined. They both care more about the people around them than they let on. One big difference is that Thalia is surer of herself, while Bellamy struggles with the mistakes that he has made. Bellamy is haunted by the people he's hurt, while Thalia is haunted by what she has lost. They both have reason to fear death, though Bellamy's fear is made far more evident by his drastic actions. Despite their tendency to fight or argue constantly, they grow to value each other...eventually.

· Relationship Theme Song: _Bloodsport_ by Raleigh Ritchie

.

Quotes:

"There are better ways of getting what you need besides fighting." – Thalia to Jason

"Go ahead and reach for it. I'll put a bullet in you before you have your finger on the trigger." – Thalia to Bellamy

"Every word out of that guy's mouth is total crap." – Thalia to Wells about Bellamy

.

Character Theme Song: _Guillotine_ by Yadi


	2. Annabeth Chase

Character Profile: Annabeth Chase

_"Maybe we should all try to enjoy living while we're still alive."_

_._

Title: Thalia's Lieutenant (second-in-command)

Age: 17

Family: Beryl Chase (mother – deceased)

Fredrick Chase (father – deceased)

.

Physical Description:

Annabeth has gray eyes that appear to be lighter or darker depending on the light and curly, honey blonde hair that she usually wears loose or in a side-braid. She is fit and athletic with a toned build and of average height. She is described as 'cute', 'pretty', and 'beautiful' by many people.

.

Occupation: Camp Architect

Hunter/Archer

Assistant Medic

Weapon of Choice: Bow & Arrow

Sword

.

Personality:

Annabeth radiates confidence and is smart, bold, and skillful, very sure of herself and her actions, and has a good sense of humor. She is persistent, optimistic and very enthusiastic, but also knows when to be cautious. She can be tough, assertive, and is not afraid to speak her mind, but also has a compassionate and loyal spirit, is sensitive to other people's feelings and has a willingness to help others. She has a mild tendency to hold grudges. Annabeth is kindhearted, but with an edge caused by her own personal demons in her past.

She projects the appearance of a kind, innocent girl, but she is very intelligent and determined when it comes to getting what she wants, and is not someone to be taken advantage of. She uses peoples' misconceptions of her to her advantage, and can be calculating and ruthless towards her enemies. Annabeth is very caring and extremely loyal, but possessive of the people she loves. She can be harsh and judgmental of people who she thinks make stupid mistakes.

Annabeth has a strong drive to learn and desire to succeed and seeks to gain knowledge and skills for herself wherever she can. She is very strong-minded, prideful and equally stubborn, also incredibly brave and daring. Annabeth does not go looking for a confrontation but she will not back down from any challenge. Annabeth shows many signs of dauntlessness, courage and determination; she has a lot of nerve. One side of her is a strong, capable young woman; the other side she is a bubbly teenage girl.

.

History:

On The Ark: Annabeth was raised by abusive parents until she was eight years old when her parents were murdered. She was then placed in the Ark's Care Center for orphans. She spent most of her childhood in the company of her friends Thalia and Luke; Annabeth grew up feeling unwanted by her parents, but deeply loved by her friends. Luke promised that they wouldn't let anything hurt her and that they would be a better family than her old one. Even after Thalia was arrested, they all remained friends; Luke trained to be a guard and taught Annabeth how to fight, to protect herself from those who might try to take advantage of a little orphan girl. Annabeth was arrested when she was 17, a few months before The 100 were sent to the ground.

On The Ground: As Thalia challenged Bellamy's leadership of The 100, Annabeth became her second (just as Murphy was Bellamy's second). By coincidence she develops a friendship with Octavia Blake despite Octavia's brother and Annabeth's pseudo sister being rivals.

Prison Record: It is as yet unknown what Annabeth was arrested for

.

Skills & Strengths:

Annabeth is skilled in both armed and hand-to-hand combat. She knows how to fight with a knife, and on the ground she becomes skilled with a sword and a bow.

Annabeth uses misdirection; her opponent sees a pretty girl and underestimates her. She uses this to her advantage and as a distraction.

Annabeth learns from and assists Clarke with medical issues while on the ground.

Annabeth learns how to hunt and becomes one of the best hunters in camp, often leading a hunting party.

Annabeth has a strategic, analytical mind which helps her to see her opponent's weaknesses in a fight, or how best to lead a hunt.

.

Trivia:

Annabeth trusts and respects Thalia enough to follow Thalia's orders without question.

Annabeth has an interest in Earth architecture which is what led to her becoming the architect for camp.

Annabeth taught herself many of the Earth survival skill she now possesses.

Luke taught her how to fight, and use a knife.

Annabeth fights better with her knife than with her sword.

She has arachnophobia (a fear of spiders).

Annabeth's birthday is July 12th.

.

Relationships:

Annabeth Chase & Thalia Grace

_"Annabeth may not be my blood, but she is my family…_my_ sister."_ – Thalia to Bellamy

Annabeth and Thalia are best friends and have a bond akin to sisters. Annabeth trusts and respects Thalia enough to follow her orders without question, and Thallia trusts Annabeth above everyone else. On many occasions she proves how much she loves Thalia; however, their relationship is more complex than it seems.

.

Quotes:

"It's a whole new world." – Annabeth to Thalia on Arrival Day

"My dad always told me if I wanted something to get it myself." – Annabeth to Octavia

.

Character Theme Songs:

_Warrior_ by Demi Lovato

_This Little Girl_ by Cady Groves

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes<strong>: Yes I took some of the names and physical descriptions from other books. It's fanfiction, I can write what I want :) But the personality and background stories, I am trying to develop on my own to use in other stories. The next Character Profile I am writing is Emily Kane, daughter of Vice Chancellor Marcus Kane. This one is a completely original character. Interested?


	3. Emily Kane

Character Profile: Emily Michiko Kane

_"__First you take care of the people you love…then you worry about the big picture."_

.

Title/Alias/Nickname: Warrior Princess

Age: 17 (almost 18)

Family: Callie "Cece" Kane (mother)

Marcus Kane (father)

Vera Kane (paternal grandmother)

.

Physical Description:

Emily is a beautiful, striking young woman of Asian descent. She is slender with a toned, fit build. Her eyes are dark brown and she has straight black hair that falls past her waist and is usually worn in a single French braid (two braids when she was younger). It has been said that she looks like a younger version of her mother; aside from the colour of her eyes she does not bear much resemblance to her father. She wears a simple metal cross on a necklace given to her by her grandmother.

.

Occupation: Officer-in-training (on the Ark)

Combat Instructor (on the ground)

Weapon of Choice: Katana

Throwing Knives

.

Personality:

Emily is a very physical person with a strong, direct personality and is very opinionated; she is a confident and self-assured young woman who possesses a dry, sarcastic wit. Bold and unafraid to venture into unknown territory, Emily is fiercely independent, but beneath her tough exterior she possesses strong, unwavering loyalty to her friends, Clarke Griffin and Iris Glass, who she sees as her family, and is very protective of them as she has been trained to fight and use weapons and they haven't. She is very guarded against those who are not her friends and has a hard time letting people get close to her.

Because of her father's position on the Ark as Vice Chancellor, Emily has always had to be very restricted in her actions and behaviors, having to take into account how others perceive her. Despite having a normal father/daughter relationship during her early childhood, the emotional distance and perpetual absence of her father as he became more and more devoted to his work drove Emily to become very emotionally restrained. Always having to behave in a manner that her father would approved of, Emily trained herself to contain her feelings, often presenting an emotionless mask that does not show anything of her thought or feelings. She often displays a detached or disconnected persona, keeping herself distant from those around her. She harbours deep resentment that people do not really see _her_, they see the Vice Chancellor's daughter; she is very guarded against any relationships, one reason being that she believes that the people around her are either afraid of angering her father or want to get in good with her father. Emily has many walls to protect herself from being caught emotionally off guard.

The minute she sets foot on Earth her defiant nature and independence come to the forefront. She gives off a mature, condescending exterior. Although she is still very emotionally restrained, and calm even in desperate situations, Emily has a hot & cold personality. She can be cool headed in one moment, but then forceful and passionate in the next. She now is very uninhibited, taking on a 'don't care' outlook to other people's opinions, speaking her mind without filter, regardless of whether or not it is insensitive or offensive, and acting on impulse, with very little restraint, often with hostility – she does not like to be restrained in any way. It has been commented that she has a lack of tact and people skills when in fact she is very aware of the effect of her words and actions and just doesn't care, outwardly maintaining a cold and dismissive opinion. Emily is seemingly very casual in most situations, is often ready with a sarcastic comment, and likes to have the last word.

Emily has a short temper that she usually keeps under control, but is easily angered when people comment on her personal life, particularly about her father. Her anger at times can be unpredictable and her offensive battle style means that she is always quick to initiate or rise to a challenge, and is similarly quick witted and decisive, especially in heated situations. Despite her anger issues she has remarkable control of herself, seemingly always able to react to any situation at a moment's notice, never losing her composure. She would not restrain herself from hurting or killing someone if the need arises, especially if it is to protect her friends. She is willing to risk her life for her friends even if she does not expect to survive herself, showing a slight disregard for her own self-preservation. She is known to have a dangerous streak about her, showing a dark, wrathful side to her as well that extends to the point where she might be afraid of her own anger.

.

History:

On The Ark: Emily was raised by her mother and father on Go-Si (Government and Science) Station, the key command and operating section of the Ark. Because of her family's position on the Ark (Her father a counselor and her mother an officer) she grew up in a more privileged upbringing than most people. Emily spent most of her childhood in the company of her best friends, Clarke Griffin and Wells Jaha, and later Iris Glass. Emily assisted her grandmother, the Ark's religious leader, in congregation services on the Ark valuing their Earth-centric belief that mankind belonged on the ground. She excelled in school work and also trained in combat and weaponry. At some point Emily began training to be an officer, like her mother, though this was more out of requirement than choice.

After her friends were arrested Emily's resentment and anger towards her father, and authority in general, grew. Her hate stemmed from the fear that she could do nothing to protect her friends in this situation. Losing her friends who she sees as family gave her an intense anger and grief that led to a lack of regard for herself; she broke the law knowing that she would be arrested, because she wanted to see what her father would do, if he would try to help her, how far his love extended.

On The Ground: In the divide over who is the leader of the 100, Emily takes no side. As the rivalry between Thalia and Bellamy spreads through camp she finds it more entertaining than troublesome. Emily faces challenges such as an inner conflict over her father, her inability to reconcile her perceived belief about him and the remorse that he later shows. She has to deal with the people who resent her for being the daughter of one of the people who had them locked up. She is also disturbed by her own seeming lack of regard for others after realizing that when her friend was threatened she could have killed someone without remorse; throughout the war she grows particularly brutal and remorseless in combat.

Prison Record: Civil Disobedience/Public Disruption – it is rumored that Emily was arrested for starting a riot in the recreation center. This is not yet confirmed. She was in the Skybox for ten months before The 100 were sent to Earth.

.

Skills & Strengths:

She is adept at understanding people and their emotions; she can empathize with others even though she does not generally sympathize with them.

Emily is skilled in deception; she can lie with a straight face, showing no physical reaction. She is also adept at detecting lies from others.

Emily is a skilled unarmed hand-to-hand fighter; she is quite fast and agile with sharp reflexes and despite her slender frame, she is deceptively strong. She can be precise in her attacks taking out her opponent without inflicting any serious damage. Her resilience is considerably high and she has keen instincts under pressure, demonstrating capable tactical and escape/evasive skills. Emily is in peek physical condition for a girl of her age, height and weight and demonstrates the ability to move, dodge and react to dangers with impressive speed and reflexes. Her physicality and skill set are virtually unmatched by any of her own people and are advanced enough for her to fight and kill trained warriors in combat.

Emily is proficient in various weapons, her primary weapon on the ground being her sword. She also carries a selection of knives attached to the inside of her jacket and hidden seams that she made in her clothes. The weapons give her a big advantage because of her skill with knives. She can both throw them accurately and use them in close combat. She also shows some skill with hidden weaponry.

She is proficient in the use of firearms. She was taught by her father to use various types of firearms from a young age.

Emily is an effective teacher, able to spot other's strengths and weaknesses, as she begins training others in camp in combat and weaponry.

Emily has above average intelligence; she placed first in her classes in school and officer training

Emily can be an eloquent public speaker, and is good at getting people riled up.

Emily is multilingual; she speaks English, Spanish, Japanese, Chinese, Russian and French. When asked about it she states that she liked learning languages, that it was a hobby.

.

Trivia:

Emily hates to be called by her last name "Kane", as it ties her to her father and she want to be seen as someone apart from him. She also hates to be called Princess, as it refers to her position on the Ark as the Vice Chancellor's daughter. Her temper and her skills in fighting earned her the nickname Warrior Princess.

Emily is the one who first refers to Bellamy and Thalia as 'The King' and 'The Queen' of camp (sarcastically of course).

Emily is rarely seen without her weapon of choice, a katana, and is also known to have multiple knives on her at all times, even when she sleeps. In combat she is individually the most powerful and skilled member of The 100.

Emily has no wish to go back to living under the Chancellor and the council when the rest of the Ark comes down. She is someone who does not want her fate decided by others.

Emily's childhood nicknames, Michi or Kiko, come from her middle name, Michiko.

Emily wore her hair in two braids instead of one when she was younger.

.

Quotes:

"Do _not _call me Kane."

"Don't ever call me Princess."

"The first time I tried to voice an opinion that was different from what my father wanted, I got put in a cell."

"My father is a cold hearted bastard with a God complex…He can go float himself for all I care."

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." – Finn to Emily after seeing her skill with a sword

"Maybe you don't want to antagonize the sword wielding samurai." – Annabeth to Octavia about Emily

"I think that the amount of control anyone has over Emily Kane is…tenuous, at best." – Thalia to Bellamy about Emily

"To live under the Ark with my father as Chancellor…I think I'd rather take my chances." - Emily

.

Character Theme Songs:

_Chandelier_ by Sia

_Fighter_ by Christina Aguliera


End file.
